(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory heat-dissipating device, and more particularly to an advancement in heat dissipation effectiveness of heatsinks, which thereby enhances economic effectiveness and practicability of the memory heat-dissipating device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional memory heat-dissipating device 1, as depicted in FIG. 1, is constructed to comprise two heat-conducting plastic sheets 11, two heatsinks 12 and 2 clip members 13. Wherein the heat-conducting plastic sheets 11 are separately attached to an inner side surface of each of the heatsinks 12. A clasp fastener hook 121, a clasp fastener hole 122 and a clip support mount 123 are separately configured on each of two sides of top edges of the heatsinks 12, therewith enabling the two heatsinks 12 to mutually clip fasten together. A space is thus formed between the inner side surfaces of the heatsinks 12 that proffers a memory 10 to be disposed and contained therein. A positioning piece 124 is press-folded downward and configured center of each of the clip support mounts 123, and each of the positioning pieces 124 appropriately corresponds to a limiting slot 125 having a U-shaped protruding form and configured on a lower section of an outer side surface of each of the heatsinks 12. A clasp hole 126 is defined above each of the limiting slots 125. A guide-positioning hole 127 is defined above each of the clasp holes 126, and which provides for each of the inverted U-shaped clip members 13 to separately astride each of the positioning pieces 124. Furthermore, barbs 131 separately configured on each of two inner sides of each of the inverted U-shaped clip members 13 are oriented by means of the guide positioning hole 127 to slide into the clasp hole 126 and are thus accommodated therein, accordingly, the barbs 131 are insertedly disposed into the clasp holes 126 and a reverse clasp fastening is effectuated by means of the barbs 131 thereof. The two heatsinks 12 and the memory 10 are thus assembled to form a compact encasement, which enables heat produced by the memory 10 while operating to be rapidly and uniformly conducted to the heatsinks 12 and dissipated therefrom.
According to the aforementioned configuration, after assembling the conventional memory heat-dissipating device 1, although the memory heat-dissipating device 1 is able to achieve effectiveness of heat dissipation, the following shortcomings are still evident:
1. In order to enable the two heatsinks 12 and the memory 10 to form a compact encasement, the limiting slots 125 each formed from the U-shaped surface protrusions, the clasp holes 126 and the guide positioning holes 127 are configured on the outer side surfaces 122 of the heatsinks 12 of the conventional memory heat-dissipating device 1, and necessarily configured so as to function in coordination with configuration of the barbs 131 of the inverted U-shaped clip member 13. Hence, manufacturing process of such a configuration as adopted for the conventional memory heat-dissipating device 1 is time-consuming and work intensive, which results in reduction in economic effectiveness
2. Because the configuration as adopted for the conventional memory heat-dissipating device 1 is not provided with dust resistant functionality, upon assembling the heatsinks 12 and the memory 10, a number of gaps form along a top edge of the memory heat-dissipating device 1, which easily allow dust and impurities to penetrate the heatsinks 12, thereby influencing effectiveness of the memory 10 and the heatsinks 12.
Accordingly, in light of the aforementioned, the inventor of the present invention, applying theoretical knowledge acquired and accumulated years of practical experience in related art, has actively made a study on improving design of the memory heat-dissipating device, and after repeated trials ultimately developed an improved structure for the memory heat-dissipating device that is both practical and provided with a more extensive range of application, moreover, the present invention conforms to industrial utility value.